


nobody's better than you

by gen_writes



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, I don't want this to be weird either but like, M/M, anyways Ryan is a total awkward mess and Shane is super nerdy so at least its kinda realistic, i can't write sorry, multiple cameos of my ocs are in this one so, never thought id get to this point of quarantine but here we are ig, there's only so much fluff I can write yk?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen_writes/pseuds/gen_writes
Summary: Boy meets boy, boy falls in love with boy, other boy knows but does nothing about it, they listen to indie rock and work out their feelings. End scene.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Kudos: 3





	nobody's better than you

As the Californian morning light poured through the bay windows of Allie’s house, Ryan cracked his jaw and pulled up the pants he’d abandoned on the floor last night. It was normal for this to happen, although every time he woke up somewhere different he was a little jarred. This time it happened to be Allie Zengoza, a bartender he’d apparently managed to talk into bed last night. Ryan was a pretty casual guy, and the taboo around hookups never really tended to bother him too much. His close friends joked that he was a whore, which agreed with (sometimes). But lately, keeping up his status seemed to get harder and harder. Ryan was now 24 years old and had never had an actual partner in his life. Despite being openly bisexual, which gave him options on both sides of the spectrum, Ryan’s romantic expertise was extremely sparse. Sure, he knew how to butter people up and get them into bed with him, but actually getting someone to enjoy spending time with him was foreign. He had few real friends and barely any friendly faces at the new video-editing job he’d started that past year. He’d started to think that nothing about him was worth sticking around for.

But he couldn’t dwell on that now. Ryan’s reputation as the local bisexual whore was balanced on the act of leaving any hookup before the other person awoke, and Ms. Zengoza was stirring quietly. He quickly buckled his belt and tied his shoes as he tiptoed through her apartment to the front door.

At her door, there were polaroids of Allie and her friends, all recent grads, he assumed. Road trips and parties and lazy days in all had their place on the wall. He could tell she really valued her friends, and before leaving, he had one last self-pitying sigh before quietly unlocking the door and stepping out into the chilly morning air. After the door locked, he assumed the 10-second-post-hookup checkup: tuck in the shirt, make sure your breath isn’t terrible, and feel for any itching where there isn’t supposed to be. 

But somewhere in between steps two and three, a large, pale body collided solidly with his.

With the wind more or less knocked out of him, Ryan laid on the ground for a minute and listened to the mumbled apologies of the large figure who had knocked him over. The guy must have been in a rush to leave, but that didn’t excuse the giant lump Ryan could feel forming on the back of his head. He managed to get to his feet and saw the man frantically collecting the contents of his briefcase, which had spilled all over the ground in front of Allie’s door.

The man met his eyes and Ryan sucked in another deep breath. He wasn’t conventionally hot--pale, sunken eyes, shaggy hair--but something about the blush that traced across his cheeks and shoulders, the rumpled shirt and wrinkled trousers and holyshithiseyesaresobrown and Ryan felt like screaming a little. Couldn’t him and this gorgeous specimen have met at a more romantic time and place, like a coffee shop around Christmas? (Ryan watches a lot of rom-coms) Hell, even a grocery store around Valentine’s day. But no, it was a grizzly September 10th and Ryan had just finished binge-watching the entire last season of Dexter as the bartender he hooked up with snored through the night. Jesus Christ.

“I am-I am so sorry. I was just in a rush and I totally didn’t see anything it was totally my fault, man, I’m so-”

“It’s okay, dude.” Ryan chuckled a little to see the guy all frazzled. It was super cute. Maybe he’d tell him. But then Ryan got a glimpse of the silver band around his finger and felt a sinking feeling. Of course. The one guy he’s actually felt attracted to in forever and he’s either straight or in a totally committed relationship. Ryan’s fucking luck, he swears.

“Uhm, I have-I have work soon but I..” The guy trailed off and met Ryan’s faint smile with a crooked one of his own. Ryan didn’t stand a chance then. His knees almost buckled right there. “Lemme buy you a coffee. Make up for possibly giving you a concussion?”

Now it was Ryan’s turn to blush uncontrollably. His hand ran through his hair and he stammered an answer before the guy grabbed his wrist and smiled fully, showing his stupid white fucking teeth and allowing for the butterflies in Ryan's stomach to move up to his throat. Goddamnit.

“Don’t even, man. It’s the least I can do.” He nearly dragged Ryan down the steps to the parking lot to a beat up Toyota Camry with McDonald’s cups overflowing the cupholders, receipts on the floor and blankets covering the backseats. The guy unlocked the car and nodded at Ryan to let him in. Great, so at least this guy was as much of a mess as Ryan. 

The Arctic Monkeys blasted through the speakers before Ryan even buckled his seat belt, and the guy had already revved out of the parking lot and was getting on the city streets with alarming levels of speed. Without thinking, Ryan grabbed his arm in apprehension. Letting go after a few moments, Ryan almost doubled over in embarrassment in his seat. He was really fucking up with this guy already, wasn’t he? And he didn’t even know his name. 

Ryan turned to the shaggy-haired driver, but the guy’s arm was already around the back of the passenger’s seat and a serene smile passed over his face. “I, uh, never told you my name. I’m Shane.” Shane looked at him with both eyes, fully forgetting the road. But Ryan didn’t even care.

“Ryan. Bergara, my name is. Ryan.” He stammered out, staring at Shane. Shane chuckled, and his eyes flicked over to Ryan again as the song on the radio changed to Sweater Weather. Ryan didn’t notice then, but Shane moved his arm down to touch Ryan’s, ever so slightly. Ryan noticed something then, though--the knot of loneliness that had been forming in his chest for so long, that has been eating upwards and downwards and everywhere inside--a small piece started to break.

**Author's Note:**

> "There's some kind of burning inside me/  
> it's kept me from falling apart/  
> And I'm sure that you've seen what it's done to my heart/  
> but it's kept me from falling apart"  
> -Goodbye, My Danish Sweetheart by Mitski


End file.
